


Crack of the Belt

by Espresso-Patronum (BucketRogers)



Series: Stony Bingo Fills [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM Scene, Community: cap_ironman, Established Relationship, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Pre-Negotiated Kink, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BucketRogers/pseuds/Espresso-Patronum
Summary: “Kneel.” Steve shivered at the order, his excitement obvious, even as he clenched his jaw and tightened his fists. Despite his hesitance, Steve was down within a few moments, kneeling with his back to the couch and bowing his head. There was still tension radiating off of him, but Tony was sure that wouldn't last much longer.





	Crack of the Belt

**Author's Note:**

> This is the filthiest thing I've ever written and I'm v proud.
> 
> Written for my S1 SteveTony bingo square, BDSM kink!
> 
> Thank yous are in order! Thanks to all the peoples in the Stony discord who let me ramble and helped brainstorm this particular fic. It was originally going to be a lot kinkier, but it got a lot more tame lol
> 
> Thank you to [athletiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athletiger/pseuds/athletiger), [demigodscum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demigodscum/pseuds/demigodscum), and places in the Stony discord for doing beta and making this fic exponentially better.
> 
> As a warning, there is something along the lines of pre-negotiated kink in this. Steve resists, but he is on board and wants to do this. Everything is safe, sane, and consensual.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

When Steve got back to the penthouse, Tony was ready. He’d heard from Clint about Steve’s day (with much embellishment) and it sounded like it had all gone to shit. He figured Steve would need something relaxing, so he started off easy. After kissing turned into a makeout session pretty quickly, the first thing Tony did was ask Steve to get him some wine.

It was a simple request, nothing too intense, and Steve was up off the couch immediately to respond to it. When he got back, though, Tony was spread out on the sofa, taking up all the space. Steve frowned, confused as he handed over the wine. Tony just shook his head, not even taking the glass, and nodded at the carpet in front of the rug.

“Kneel.” Steve shivered at the order, his excitement obvious, even as he clenched his jaw and tightened his fists. Despite his hesitance, Steve was down within a few moments, kneeling with his back to the couch and bowing his head. There was still tension radiating off of him, but Tony was sure that wouldn't last much longer.

Tony grinned at that. “Wine.” He held out a hand and waited until Steve placed the glass in it. He let the silence simmer, taking a few luxurious sips until the tension was excruciatingly thick.

“So, baby, I heard from a little birdie that you had an interesting day at work. Wanna talk about it?”

The energy changed immediately, shifting from excited apprehension to frustration and anger. “I’m fine.” Steve’s words were harsh and snappy, not at all like his usual demeanor.

Tony frowned but didn’t push it. Instead, he eased up to seating, ensuring his legs fell on either side of Steve. He was framing the man from behind now. Before Steve could start getting antsy, Tony set his free hand in his hair and started stroking gently.

“Alright. I’ll let it slide for now, but we will talk about it later. Now, I’m beginning to think you need a bit of an attitude adjustment. You’ve been tense since we got home, and you just snapped at me. The way I see it, there are two options for you.”

Steve didn’t respond, just shifted and lowered his head. Tony tightened his grip slightly, ensuring that Steve wasn’t getting away.

“We could do this the easy way. I’ll take you to our bed, make love to you, be gentle. Then, I’ll feed you and take care of you, and, once you’re all sated and rested, we talk about what happened today that’s got you in such a pissy mood.” As he spoke, he kept up the gentle stroking, trying his best to soothe Steve and relax him.

“And, uh, what’s option 2… sir?” Steve’s voice was hesitant and careful like he appreciated the idea, but it wasn’t exactly what he was looking for.

Tony grinned again, and this time, it could only be described as predatory. When he spoke again, his voice dropped to a harsh growl.

“Playroom. I’ll make you kneel, take you down hard, put you through your paces. Remind you of where you belong,” Tony hissed the last word, suddenly yanking Steve’s head up by pulling at the hair. “It’ll be long and tough and by the end of the night, you’ll be begging for mercy. And then, after hours, when I’m finally done with you, when I’ve had my way, maybe, if you’re good, I’ll take you apart one last time, make you come until you’re crying.”

By the time he finished speaking, Steve was shivering with need. He nodded, then whimpered when Tony tightened his grip and yanked him back harder.

“The second one, please, oh god, please sir… I need it.” Without Tony even asking, he brought his arms around behind him, trying to get into the right posture, but the position in front of the couch made it impossible. He whimpered and settled for holding them to his sides.

“Good boy,” Tony whispered, placating but still devilish. “I am going to finish my wine. Go crawl for me. Strip and kneel, wait in the playroom.”

Steve practically scurried away as soon as Tony let go. As much as he wanted to just stand up and ravage Steve, he forced himself to breathe and actually drink his wine. He let several minutes tick by, knowing that the anticipation would already be killing Steve, but it wouldn’t hurt to just push him that little bit farther.

Once he had finished his drink, he stood up and started leisurely making his way to their room. On a whim, he grabbed his belt and undid it, working the leather around his hands.

They had messed with pain play before, trying every implement they could think of, and Steve’s favorite was hands down the belt. Specifically, Tony’s belt. He went down ridiculously fast whenever they used it and Tony couldn’t deny that he loved the way Steve begged.

He took another deep breath, preparing himself, then opened the door and stepped through. He breathed in sharply almost as soon as he walked in.

Steve was there, on his knees, in the center of the room. He had his head bowed and his hands behind his back, looking absolutely delicious.

“God, baby. You look so pretty there, you know that?” Tony made his way closer and played with the belt. Once he was directly behind Steve, he let the belt hang from his fist, gently brushing against the man’s back. A shiver ran through Steve’s body and he nodded quickly, still keeping his head down and staying quiet.

There was a sharp crack as Tony flicked his wrist and snapped the belt in the air, making Steve whimper and tense up, but he didn’t pull away. Instead, he stretched out his hands, presenting himself to Tony more explicitly.

“When I ask you something,” Tony hissed, leaning down. He looped the belt around Steve’s neck before continuing, “I expect a verbal response. Are we clear?”

“Y-yes, sir, I’m sorry…” Steve squirmed, leaning slightly forward and making the belt tighten around his neck. Tony couldn’t help but grin at that, pulling gently to yank Steve back towards him.

Tony waited for Steve to settle down before suddenly yanking the belt away. It was harsh enough to rub Steve’s neck raw just for a second, leaving a bright red mark. Of course, it started to fade away almost immediately but seeing it made Tony want to turn Steve’s entire back that beautiful shade.

“God that's hot,” he whispered, watching Steve intently. Steve's reactions were always beautiful, whether he was tense like this or not. Tony leaned in closer, sliding a hand through Steve’s hair.

“I'm gonna get started, and I'm gonna go hard, baby. If you want to, we can still stop and take it nice and easy, it's entirely up to you.” Even when his words were gentle and soothing, he was tugging at Steve’s hair and occasionally brushing the belt against his back.

“I still want this, sir. I'm ready.” Steve's voice was shaky and quiet but clearly eager, and damn if that wasn't amazingly sexy.

“Alright. What's your safeword?”

“Dodgers.” Just in saying the word, Steve seemed to relax significantly. Some of the tension in his shoulders released and he was no longer picking at his fingers nervously.

“Good.” Tony leaned in and kissed the top of Steve's head gently, then pulled back. He watched as Steve tensed and then tried to force himself to relax over and over, the mental struggle obvious.

When it seemed Steve was finally starting to give in, Tony went for it.

He reared back and then brought the belt down hard across Steve’s back. No warm up and no warning, just going straight for it.

Tony started to realize just how much Steve was resisting this when he didn't give any response to the first hit. Normally, the belt made him cry out and moan instantly, but Steve was tight-lipped, whimpering but not letting anything strong or obvious through.

“Oh, baby, don't do that.” Tony brought the belt down again, harsh and on the exact same spot. “Come on, let me hear you. You know I love hearing all your beautiful sounds.” He drifted upwards now, to the top of Steve's back, slashing across his shoulders.

It took another 5 minutes of Tony’s constant ramble and vicious strikes before Steve let out a gasping cry, moaning and actually rocking back towards the hits as if he wanted more.

“That's my good boy. You love this so much, don't you?” He went around Steve's side, the belt wrapping around his ribs, a particularly brutal hit. “Love getting worked over with a belt— with  _ my _ belt.” The other side now, harder and farther, the end snapping against his stomach. “You're my good little pain slut, aren't you?”

There was one more hit, right across his ass cheeks, before Steve burst.

Tony watched in awe as Steve jerked, moaned, and came all over the floor and himself. He knew Steve liked this, but he had never actually come from the beating alone.

When he finished, he was shaking, but he looked calm finally. Tony reached down, pressing a hand against his shoulder, and he just whimpered and leaned into it.

“God, baby. Holy fuck, that was…. That was amazing.” He knelt down next to Steve, his demeanor completely changing. He held Steve's face, ensuring there was eye contact, but still stroking his cheek with a thumb, a soothing presence.

“How do you feel, baby? That looked pretty intense…”

“I feel like,” Steve hesitated, battling with the words. “Like I'm floating.” He smiled then, and it was so dopey and giddy that Tony started to smile too.

“Floating, huh? That's definitely new, isn't it? Alright, well, I had more planned, but I think you could use a break. What do you want to do?”

Steve drifted for a second, looking lost in thought. When he finally came back to Tony, he was still smiling, relaxed and happy.

“Yeah. I think— I'm good for now. That was so amazing…” Steve giggled then, actually giggled, and Tony laughed slightly. Dopey Steve was rare, but it was always amazing.

“Okay, baby, then we're done for the night. J, post scene bathroom sequence. You think you can get up for me, or do you need help?”

Steve sighed and attempted to get to his feet, but he stumbled and fell right into Tony’s arms.

“Help it is.” Tony chuckled, stroking Steve’s back gently, trying his best to avoid the worst spots. “I can't exactly carry you there, but I'll help you out.”

He ended up half carrying and half supporting Steve until they got to the bathroom. Tony could see the wince of pain when Steve lowered his back into the bath water, but nothing was said and Steve just looked so content.

Tony washed him gently, rubbing salve and lotion onto the lashes across Steve's back. The entire time, Steve stayed lax and smiley, barely saying anything outside of ‘thank you, Tony.’

He got him to bed and they snuggled, Steve being the little spoon, as awkward as the positioning was. Tony stayed awake until Steve fell asleep, then he drifted into the darkness with a smile on his face.

\----

When Steve woke up, Tony had already brought water bottles and a tray of food into the bedroom.

“This is amazing, Tony.” Before he could say anything else, Steve dug in, eating like a ravenous lion. Tony couldn't help but chuckle, just sitting next to him and ensuring none of his fingers ended up in Steve's vacuum of a mouth.

After he finished, he set the tray aside and shifted closer to Tony.

“Thank you for last night. It was really wonderful, I needed it.” Steve sighed happily and kissed Tony on the cheek.

Tony smiled at that, ruffling Steve's hair. “I could tell. Now, I did say we were gonna talk. You wanna tell me what had you so riled up yesterday?”

Steve sighed again, this time with frustration and resentment, though not towards Tony.

“Yeah, uh, it was some asshole agent at SHIELD. I was doing a mission training session with the baby agents and a senior agent, Hatchet, came in… He started picking on one of the trainees, a smaller kid, and it sent me back to before the serum. I remember being that smaller kid, wanting so badly to defend myself but not being able to. Heck, the only reason I lived long enough to get to the war was ‘cause of Bucky.

“I went off on him, completely flipped. Poor guy was so cocky at first, but when I was done, he looked so scared, like, actually terrified. And I was so angry, at him, but then I looked at his face and I saw the fear there and I got angry at myself. I mean, how am I any better than him if I take out my anger by screaming?”

Tony frowned and kissed Steve's head, drawing him in closer. “You are better though. Sure, maybe you got angry, went a bit overboard, but you didn't hurt him. And you protected the smaller kid, the underdog, isn't that worth something? Nobody got hurt, and you got to show someone potentially weaker that there are people who will stick up for him.”

Steve smiled slightly at that and snuggled closer, burying his head in Tony’s chest. “Since when did you become the logical one here?”

Tony laughed happily. “I'll admit, it's strange and I'm not fond of it. Don't worry, I'll do something stupid for you to scold me about before long.”

“I love you, Tony.” It was said so simply and certainly, and that always left Tony speechless. No matter how often Steve said it, it always knocked Tony on his ass.

“I love you too, Steve. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on tumblr at [stonky-gayngst](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/stonky-gayngst) and on Pillowfort at [Espresso-Patronum](https://www.pillowfort.io/Espresso-Patronum)!


End file.
